Engagement
by purple-black-wings
Summary: Natsume is a playboy! But, his parents engaged him with Mikan. Would he refuse, or no? MxN.. Please review..


**purple-black-wings: Hey guys!! this is my new story, in here, they are just an ordinary students, without alice.. i dedicate this story for my ate Megan (Lady-Von-Bielefeld), my friends (Alina, Vania, etc), and all the readers..**

thanks for sHirO-kOi who already help me fixing my grammar and spelling.. thanks a lot..

**Summary: **Natsume is a playboy!! But, his parents engaged him with Mikan. Would he refuse, or no??

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Engagement**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_On Friday morning.._

The Hyuuga family was having breakfast.

"Natsume, when will you come back from school today?" Natsume's father asked Natsume.

"Hm? Maybe at nine or ten o'clock.."

"What??? What are you doing until that time?"

"Yeah. Hanging out with friends, watching film, something like that..."

"When will you be responsible, Natsume? You are already in the second semester of your senior high school. If you don't study, you will fail the final test and you will not be accepted in a good university."

"But I always get the first rank in school, right?" _(he is a genius!! i envy him.. i must study hard to get good score, hiks p)_

"Yeah, you're right..."

"So, there is nothing to worry about. I'm leaving," Natsume got up from his chair, and walked to the door.

"Hey! I haven't finished talking to you yet! Sit down!" His father yelled at him. He felt frustrated to face his own son. He was stubborn, not like Aoi, his little sister. Aoi is a calm and innocent girl. _(Is she? hehe)_

Natsume turned and faced his father. "What do you want to talk about Dad? I will be late for school."

"Your school will start in thirty minutes. It takes just about fifteen minutes from here to your school. How can you be late?"

"Onii-chan wants to meet his girlfriend first, Dad, before he goes to school." Aoi told her father. Natsume glared at her, but she ignored him.

"What?? You have a girlfriend?"

"No, Dad," his father felt relieved, "but I have many girlfriends."

"Oh my God! Natsume!! So, you are a playboy now?"

"Tch. Don't worry, Dad.. I don't like them."

"So, why are you dating them?"

"Just for fun."

Natsume's father just shook his head in disbelief. _How can I have a son like this?_ He thought. "Okay. Okay. That's up to you. I don't mind. Just do go home earlier today, okay?"

"Hmm… I will try to come home at 8.45."

"You must be home by six o'clock."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you will not get any pocket money from me at all. Do you understand?"

"Okay, okay. I'm going now. Bye..."

**Mikan's POV**

So this is my new school. Huah. Many things happened in short time. Hotaru's transfer, my transfer, and about my engagement. ARGH!!! Stop it!! I want to forget about it, at least when I am in school. By the way, what is Ryuki doing know?? ARGH!! STOP IT TOO!!! I must forget him!! He doesn't love me!! He is just playing with me!! I hate him!! But, I love him... Hey!! What the hell did I say just know?? I don't love him!! I hate him!!

But, if I hate him, why I am very sad to be separated from him?? Neh... I don't want to think about that again! I must move on and forget him!!

Tears started to fall from my eyes.

**End of Mikan's POV**

Mikan walked to one of the trees. She wanted to calm herself. But, when she arrived at one tree, she saw something very disgusting for her. She saw a couple there. They were kissing ravenously. The boy's hand was unbuttoning the girl's shirt. Suddenly, he stopped. He looked up, and saw Mikan. Mikan felt nervous and panicked.

"Ano.. sorry.. I don't mean to disturb you, I will go away now. Good bye.." Mikan said as she was panicking. She started to walk away, but that boy caught her hand.

"You think you can just walk away after you disturbed me, hmm?? You must pay for it." the boy said. He brought his face near Mikan's face.

"Err.. How can I pay it? And why are you nearing your face to mine?" Mikan asked innocently.

"Hmm.. A kiss is enough, maybe." then, the boy kissed Mikan passionately. Mikan was too deep into the kiss. When the boy pulled out from the kiss, she became aware. She slapped that boy.

"What are you doing? Don't kiss other girls so easily, and in front of your girlfriend like this." Then Mikan ran away.

_Hmm.. What's an interesting girl_, he thought. Then, he left his girlfriend without saying anything. _(I think you must already know who is this boy, if you haven't know, just continue reading, hehe..)_

"Ohayo minna-san." Narumi entered the classroom with his usual smile. "You will have a new friend today. Please come in."

Everyone was interested. They wanted to know if the new student is a girl or a boy. Everyone, except three students. Then, a girl came in.

"Hallo, my name is Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you guys. I was transferred from Kansai. Hope we will become good friends." She introduced herself.

"Okay, Mikan-chan. Your seat is at the back, next to that boy (pointing to a boy). Just ask his help, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, sensei."

"Mikan?? Is that you??" someone asked.

Mikan searched for the owner of the voice. Her eyes widened. "Hotaru? Why are you here?"

"BAKA!! I am here because I study here!!"

"Oh.. hehe.. You are right.." Then, Mikan looked up, and her eyes glittered. "Hotaru!!! I miss youu..." she said while ran to Hotaru to hug her. Hotaru quickly avoided her (in here, she didn't own her baka-gun, hehe, so she cannot use it).

"Don't contaminate me with your idiocy."

"Neh.. Hotaru.. You are very mean!!!"

Their classmates and Narumi sweat-dropped. _Are they really best friends? _They thought.

"Mikan-chan, I think you must go back to your seat now. I want to start the lesson." Narumi said, interceded Mikan's and Hotaru's fight.

"Okay sensei."

Then, Mikan headed to her seat. Her new seatmate was reading a comic. He even didn't bother to raise his face to greet Mikan.

"Hi.. Nice to meet you.. My name is Mikan Sakura. Just call me Mikan. What's your name?"

Her seatmate raised his head. Mikan was shocked. He was the perverted guy, which kissed her just now!!!

"You... That perverted guy!!" Mikan yelled.

Natsume smirked. "Oh, it is you. That naive little girl that I kissed a while ago."

"You... You... BASTARD!!!"

"Mikan-chan, please calm down." Narumi said.

"How can I? He kissed me as if we were couple."

"Hey, new student! Don't be proud!! Natsume-kun kisses other girls too. Not just you!! Don't feel so conceited!!" a girl defended Natsume. She was the girl that had kissed with Natsume before they met Mikan.

"You just defended him because you are his girlfriend."

"I am not his girlfriend."

"So, why did he kiss you like that?

"I am not his girlfriend because all of the girls own him."

"Heh?? Nani??"

"We share Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun altogether, idiot!! So, don't ever think to own him by yourself!!"

"I don't want him for myself!! I don't need him!!"

Luckily, the bell rang. Hotaru quickly dragged Mikan out from the classroom before Natsume's fans killed her.

"Mikan!! You are an IDIOT!!! Don't speak about Natsume and Ruka like that again, understand?"

"Why Hotaru? That's the reality..."

"From now on, don't approach them again, okay?"

"But.."

"If you speak to them again, I will never speak with you again."

"... Okay, Hotaru."

"Promise me?"

"I promise."

Natsume was arrived at his house. It was 5.55. He went inside. His parents looked very busy. His mother was cooking, and his father was waiting for him. When his father saw him, he quickly grabbed his hand and brought him to his room.

"Now, quickly change your clothes with the clothes on your bed. We will have guests a little later. You will be engaged."

"Ow.." _Eh? Engaged? _"DAD!!! What do you mean?"

The bell rang, and cut their conversation.

"It must be them!! Quickly change your clothes and go out! You must treat them nicely, or I will not give you any more pocket money!!"

Then, his father exited his room to greet the guests. Natsume quickly changed his clothes. _(wow, he is obedient!!)_

Then, he exited his room and went to the living room. He was thinking about his father's statement. About the engagement. _What the hell is the old man thinking?_ He thought. _I will kill him!! (Ops, he wants to kill his own father! Unbelievable!!)_

His father saw him and introduced him to their guests.

"This is my son, Natsume. Natsume, I am care about you, so I decided to engage you with Mikan Sakura. She is my best friend's daughter. She is in the garden now, she is waiting for you. Go there and accompany her!"

Natsume walked to the garden. There, he saw a girl waiting. _She must be Mikan Sakura. I will approach her, and make her fall in love with me then. Hmm... Mikan Sakura... I think I have heard her name before... Maybe she is one of my girl fans. (Tch, he even doesn't remember his seatmate's name!! Unbelievable!!)_

Natsume approached Mikan slowly. Then, he greeted Mikan.

"Hello, Lady Mikan. Nice to meet you."

Mikan was turned around, and saw Natsume. She was very shocked.

"You? So the one who is engaged with me is YOU?? What will happen to my life then?"

Natsume was shocked too. But he controlled himself quickly. He smirked. _This will become interesting then.._

"Hmm.. So, my fiancée is you. What a coincidence!! Since we met this morning, I know we are destined to be with each other.." Natsume started flirting with Mikan.

But, Mikan was not getting influenced. She was still angry with Natsume.

"Ah.. I know.. You are still mad with me, right? About the kiss?"

"Yeah. That is my first kiss you know!!"

"Hahaha... So, that is your first kiss? Actually, you must feel proud, because your first kiss was with me.."

But, Mikan did not hear him. She was felt disgusted with Natsume.

"I will tell my Dad to cancel this engagement."

Natsume was very shocked when he heard this. Secretly, he started to like Mikan. Because she is the first girl who is not head-over-heels in love with him. He was trying to stop Mikan from cancelling the engagement.

"Mikan, don't be selfish."

"Eh?? What do you mean? I am not selfish. You are the one who is selfish."

"Don't you think our parents will be sad if the engagement is cancelled?"

Mikan fell silent. _He is right, Dad and Mom will be sad if I ask them to cancel the engagement. But, if I don't cancel the engagement, what will happen to my life if I got engaged with this pervert?_

"So, what must we do then?"

Natsume was felt relieved. "Why don't we make an agreement?"

"What kind of agreement?"

"We pretend to agree to be engaged in front of our parents. Every Saturday, we go on a date. But if one of us loves the other person, we will cancel the engagement. Do you agree?"

Mikan thought for a while, and then she nodded. "Okay. I agree. But why we must go on a date every Saturday?"

"If we don't go on dates, then our parents will be suspicious, right?"

"Okay. I understand. But, please keep our engagement as a secret. I don't want anyone in our school know about our engagement."

"Okay. Let's go inside then."

_In Hyuuga's house.._

Mikan and Natsume entered the house. They went to the dining room. Their parents and Aoi already gathered there.

"So, Mikan and Natsume, do you agree to be engaged?" Mikan's father asked them.

"We don't want to force you to agree in this engagement." Mikan's mother continued.

"Uncle, Aunt, Mom, and Dad. We already decided to accept the engagement." Natsume answered.

"That's good. But, you accept the engagement not because of us, right?" Mikan's mother asked them.

"Of course, Aunt." Natsume answered.

"Okay. Then, when will you be engaged?" Natsume's mother asked.

"Mom, how about two weeks again? On Christmas day." Aoi suggested.

"Yes. That's a good idea, Aoi." Natsume's mother agreed.

"But, isn't one month too fast? They haven't met before." Mikan's mother felt hesitant.

"Don't worry, Aunt. We are in the same class in the school. She is my classmate too." Natsume said.

"Wow. So, it means they are already destined together, right?" Natsume's father stated.

"Okay, let's eat first, then we can talk about the engagement afterwards."

Then, they ate.

_Saturday night, in Sakura's house.._

Natsume was waiting for Mikan. They were going on a date. After waiting for fifteen minutes, Mikan was coming out.

"Sorry for making you wait." Mikan apologized. Natsume was surprised. Mikan is very pretty that night. He blushed, but he turned around to hide it.

"Let's go."

They said goodbye to Mikan's parents, then they went to a cinema. There, they met Ruka with Sumire.

"Hey Natsume! Long time I didn't get see you. Want to join us?" Ruka greeted him.

Natsume just shook his head, and pointed to Mikan.

"Oh. You are with a girl." Then, Ruka approached Natsume and whispered to him. "After you're satisfied with her, give her to me, okay?"

Natsume wanted to argue. He won't give Mikan to Ruka. But, Ruka was already leaving with Sumire. They didn't recognize Mikan.

"Mikan, what film do you want to watch?"

"You can choose the film."

"Okay. Then, I'll queue for the ticket first. Just wait in here, okay?"

"Okay."

Then, Natsume left Mikan. Unfortunately, Ruka was still there. He saw that Natsume left Mikan, so he thought Natsume already felt bored with Mikan. So, he left Sumire alone, and approached Mikan.

"Hi." He greeted Mikan. "Oh, I know you. You are the new student in our class, right?"

Mikan nodded. "Who are you?"

"I am Natsume's best friend. He asked me to pick you up. He is waiting for us in the food court now."

Mikan was feeling hesitant. She decided to wait here, but Ruka insisted. Finally, Mikan gave up, and followed Ruka. When they arrived at the food court, Ruka hugged Mikan, then he started kissing Mikan. Mikan tried to yell and free herself, but Ruka was too strong. Suddenly...

DUKK!! Someone punched Ruka and freed Mikan from Ruka.

"If you approach her again, I will never forgive you, Ruka. Although you are my best friend." Natsume said. Then, he dragged Mikan away.

_In Natsume's car.._

"Mikan, why didn't you wait for me?" Natsume asked Mikan. He was angry. "If I don't see that you were following Ruka, I wouldn't know what will happen to you."

"Sorry, Natsume. He told me that you were waiting there."

"And you believe him?"

"I don't believe him. But he insisted. So.."

Mikan's sentence was cut. Natsume hugged her.

"Please, don't leave like that again. I am afraid that something will happen to you."

"O.. Okay.."

Natsume was releasing Mikan from his embrace. He was blushing.

"Sorry..." Natsume said.

"Why you apologizing to me?"

"Because I hugged you."

"Eh? It's okay. Let's go home now"

**Mikan's POV**

_He is very nice today. And he is very handsome too. Hey! Why I am thinking like this? But, he is actually a kind person..._

**End of Mikan's POV**

Days passed by quickly and Mikan and Natsume became closer. They started to fall in love with each other. But they didn't say it. They were too shy to admit that they had fallen in love with each other. Until, finally, the day before Christmas came.

Natsume and Mikan were on a date.

"Finally, tomorrow we will be engaged." Mikan said.

"Yes. So?" Natsume answered her coldly.

"Jeez, Natsume. Don't be so cold." Then, Mikan's cell phone rang. Mikan quickly answered the call.

"Hello.."

"Mikan. It is me, Ryuki."

Mikan froze. _Ryuki? Why he call me now?_

"What do you want?" Mikan answered him coldly.

"Mikan, I know what I did to you was very unforgivable, but please let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain anymore, Ryuki. Our relationship is already over."

"We can get together again, Mikan."

"We cannot, Ryuki. Goodbye Ryuki." Then, Mikan ended the call.

"Who is that, Mikan?" Natsume asked her.

"My ex-boyfriend."

"You are still in love him, right?"

"Eh? What did you say?"

"You love him very much. So, I don't have any opportunity to be your boyfriend, right? Let's just cancel the engagement."

Natsume started to walk away. Mikan was shocked. Then, the reality struck her.

"Natsume! No! Please stop!" Mikan chased Natsume.

"Natsume, you are wrong! The one I love is.. is.. YOU!!!" Mikan confessed. She stopped running. She was crying. Slowly, Natsume took Mikan into his embrace.

"I love you too, Mikan." He told her gently.

Then, Natsume broke the embrace. Slowly, he lowered his head towards Mikan's head. His lips were nearer to Mikan's lips. They kissed gently and passionately...

_Christmas Day.._

Mikan and Natsume were engaged today. When their parents chatted, Mikan and Natsume secretly went outside.

"I am happy I can be together with you like this, Mikan." Natsume said.

"I am happy too, Natsume." Mikan answered.

"I have a present for you, Mikan."

"Eh? A present? Where is the pres.."

Mikan's sentence was cut by a kiss from Natsume.

**Mikan's POV**

_This is the best present I have ever had in my life."_

**End of Mikan's POV**

"Onii-chan.. Mikan nee-chan... Where are.. OOOPS!! Sorry, I am disturbing you, hehe." said Aoi shyly.

"Mikan! Natsume!" Unfortunately, their parents were already there and saw them too.

Mikan and Natsume froze. They were afraid to be scolded.

"Ck, ck, ck.. Teenagers are very energetic.. Just leave them alone, okay?" Natsume's father said. Then, he winked one of his eyes to Natsume and Mikan, "But, don't forget to come back, okay?"

Then, their parents and Aoi left them alone.

Mikan and Natsume were stunned. They both sweat dropped to see their parents' action.

"Love you very much, Mikan"

"Love you very much too, Natsume..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

finally...

finished!!!

After long hard-working...

hehe..

thanks for you all who already give your time to read my story..

sorry if the ending is a little bit rushed..

and if the romantic scene is too sucks..

i am bad in making romantic scene..

hehe..

the last..

sorry for my wrong grammar and spellings..

anyway..

please reviews!!

**Merry Christmas for you all!!!**


End file.
